1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable handheld cleaning devices in the class operated by electrical motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with cleaning devices, battery or line cord operated, which continuously rotate the work or cleaning tool. Oscillating or reciprocating implements have been employed in portable battery operated tooth brushes, with or without associated charging equipment.